Roadtrip (Not So) Fun
by MageOfEternalDestruction
Summary: What happens when Dean, Sam, Castiel, Gabriel, Sherlock, and John all go on a roadtrip together? Not as chaotic as expected, but still pretty insane. Read to see Sherlock hit Dean over the head with one of Gabriel's candy bars. This is Destiel, Sabriel, and Johnlock. So be warned. Muahha. I hope it will be enjoyable to read! (Cover picture creds in my profile.)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I'm experimenting with doing a Supernatural and Sherlock crossover, I have been mainly working on my Virals (by Kathy Reichs) fan fiction, which you can check out in my profile. I won't update this as often as I want to, but I hope it's okay! Enjoy reading!**

* * *

"I don't understand why this is needed, Dean." Castiel said in his low voice while he turned to Dean, who was packing a pair of faded jeans into a duffle bag.

"It'll be good for you, Cas. Plus, we have some other guys coming with us, so it'll be a cool road trip." Dean explained. Sam, Dean, Castiel, Gabriel, and two other men were going on a road trip together so they could relax a bit.

"Who are these 'other guys'?" Cas asked. Dean almost started laughing when Castiel cocked his head sideways a little, like a confused puppy.

"Some guy named John and Sherlock, who has an even weirder name than you." He said, making Castiel smile a little, odd for him.

"How is the seating going to be arranged?" Castiel asked again, obviously wanting more information on the topic.

"We are taking a black 3 rowed seat Chevy, you and I will sit up front. Then Sam and Gabriel in the seats behind us, then John and Sherlock behind them." Castiel nodded as straightened out his tan trench coat a little. He wore a suit underneath, a normal black suit with a white shirt underneath. He had a blue tie messily around his neck, not tight at all. The blue tie brought out his strikingly bright blue eyes. He also had shaggy black hair, which Dean thought (though would never admit) made him look like an adorable baby in a trench coat.

"Are you going to take anything, Cas?" Dean asked, and Castiel just shook his head.

"I don't even know how long this will be. And I know that you really don't want to leave your car here." Castiel saying this made Dean cringe, not wanting to think about leaving his car behind.

"Don't bring up baby." Dean said as he pointed to Cas, then he picked up his duffle bag and swung it over his shoulders. "Also, change into this, Cas. The car ride is going to be hot, since we are heading south." Dean said as he handed Castiel a bundle of clothes. He looked through it and saw that there was a pair of work boots, a black AC/DC shirt, and some dark jeans. Dean was dressed in a pair of faded light jeans and a black shirt, with a dark plaid shirt over that which was unbuttoned, and then a leather jacket thrown over that. He had on similar work boots that were handed to Castiel a moment ago.

"Ready to go, Sammy?" Dean yelled across the bunker, which by that was met by a grunt sound from Sam's room. Dean looked down the hallway in confusion, and slowly started walking in that direction. "Sam?" He asked, and then Dean kicked the door open to see Gabriel covering Sam's mouth, both of them standing in the middle of the room.

"I kind of scared him a little, Dean-o. I teleported right in his face and he fell down." Gabriel said, and then laughed as he removed his hand, and Sam had an angry look on his face.

"Come on Shorty, we have to go meet John and Sherlock." Dean said with a sigh, knowing that Sam and Gabriel were going to follow him and Cas to the car soon. Sam was dressed in a plaid shirt and jeans, while Gabriel was dressed in similar clothes as Dean, not including the leather jacket.

"What side are you sitting on, Gabe?" Sam asked when they neared the SUV.

"I don't know, whatever you want, Moose." Sam looked down at Gabriel, who only stood at 5'8 compared to Sam, who was 6'4. Cas was 5'11, and Dean was 6'1.

"I'll take behind passenger seat." He said angrily, not really appreciating his nickname.

"Why's that?" Gabriel asked.

"Drivers side has music louder, since Dean is driving." Sam ran to the seat he claimed quickly, making sure that Gabriel didn't change his mind. Gabriel stood there with a classic Sam Winchester bitchface and his arms crossed.

"Come on, diva. Get into the car." Sam said as he rolled his eyes, and Gabriel got into the car and slammed his door, making the car rattle for a second. And that's when Dean turned on Black Sabbath, making Sam and Gabriel yell at the same time.


	2. URGENT PLEASE READ

Uh hey guys, this isn't an update. It's just a warning. My email hasn't been working, and I think it might be due to someone getting into it. If you see odd posting activity or this banner removed, please remember it isn't me. Thanks!

-The one and only, Mage of Eternal Destruction!

P.S.; if something of that sort does happen, then I will probably start posting under something different. Nothing will stop me! 


End file.
